Believe Me !
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: Tentang Zhou Mi yang menghancurkan rencana indah Kyuhyun


**Believe Me !**

**Pairing : Zhou Mi x Kyuhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), GS dan ide cerita pasaran**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Zhou Mi memandang kesal yeoja manis yang duduk dihadapannya. Ini sudah 2 jam berlalu tapi yeoja bernama Kyuhyun itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sebenarnya yeoja itu sedang apa sih ? Apa dia lupa kalau di depannya ada namjachingunya ?

Ingin rasanya Zhou Mi menjitak kepala yeojachingunya itu. Tapi ia tidak mau mendengar teriakan kekasihnya karena ini di cafe yang notabene-nya adalah tempat umum. Zhou Mi mendengus kesal saat mengingat maksudnya datang ke cafe ini. Hey, dia mengajak Kyuhyun kesini untuk KENCAN bukannya malah DIABAIKAN seperti ini !

Beberapa menit kemudian, yeoja berpipi chubby yang ada dihadapan Zhou Mi meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Dia mulai memotong cake yang ada dihadapannya kemudian memasukkan potongan cake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudah berkirim pesannya ?" Kyuhyun hampir tersedak saat Zhou Mi tiba-tiba bertanya. Yeoja manis itu segera meminum jus jeruknya dan akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Mimi-ge mengagetkanku !" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal

"Karena kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya. Apa benar sejak tadi dia mengabaikan Zhou Mi karena terlalu sibuk berkirim pesan ? Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Mian, aku tidak tahu kalau Mimi-ge merasa diabaikan" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya membuat Zhou Mi menghela nafas. Hah, seberapapun kesalnya pada Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi tetap tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun bersedih.

**o****Oo**

"Hey, kau tahu tidak sih kalau sekarang Siwon sedang dekat dengan Kyuhyun ?"

Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang berjalan didepannya menyebut nama kekasihnya

"Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun anak fakultas modern musik yang merupakan kekasihnya Zhou Mi ?" terka yeoja berambut pendek kepada si yeoja berambut pirang. Zhou Mi mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ne, kau benar. Enak sekali ya jadi Kyuhyun, bisa dikelilingi namja-namja keren seperti mereka" ujar si yeoja berambut pirang.

Zhou Mi menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap kedua punggung yeoja yang tadi berjalan dihadapannya kini semakin menjauh.

Zhou Mi memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya sekedar teman. Ya, hanya sekedar teman karena mereka ada di fakultas yang sama.

.

.

Zhou Mi menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping mobilnya sambil memainkan kunci mobil yang ada ditangannya. Sesekali namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya. Zhou Mi mulai merasa bosan karena Kyuhyun-orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung datang padahal dia sudah menunggu yeojachingunya itu hampir satu jam. Sebenarnya Zhou Mi ingin mendatangi Kyuhyun dikelasnya tapi gadis manis itu malah menyuruhnya menunggu diparkiran. Yah, akhirnya Zhou Mi menurut saja karena ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan yeoja manisnya itu.

Zhou Mi tersenyum saat melihat orang yang sedang ditunggunya berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja namja itu berhenti tersenyum saat menyadari ada Siwon yang berjalan disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Siwon terlihat akrab sekali bahkan Kyuhyun sampai mencubit pinggang Siwon. Sepertinya mereka sedang bergurau karena mereka terus tertawa, tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang mulai gerah.

Zhou Mi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Siwon sudah tidak berjalan bersama Kyuhyun lagi, tapi tetap saja Zhou Mi tidak suka melihat kekasihnya terlihat sangat akrab dengan namja lain.

"Mian, Mimi-ge pasti sudah menunggu lama ya ?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Zhou Mi dengan perasaan bersalah

"Aniyo, aku baru saja menunggumu" jawab Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. Hah, dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Zhou Mi yang saat ini sedang fokus menyetir. Dimatanya, Zhou Mi terlihat semakin tampan setiap harinya. Yeoja manis itu tersenyum kecil. Dulu tak pernah terbesit difikirannya untuk menjadi kekasih Zhou Mi. Meski dia sudah menyukai Zhou Mi sejak pertama kali bertemu namja itu tapi dia terlalu merasa tidak pantas untuk namja seperti Zhou Mi. Yah, siapapun pasti tahu siapa Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi merupakan namja tampan anak dari seorang Tan Hankyung yang merupakan pemilik Tan company, perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"Kenapa harus mencuri pandang seperti itu sih ?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Kenapa Zhou Mi bisa tahu apa yang dia lakukan ? Padahal namja itu kan sedang menyetir

"Hehe .. Ketahuan yah" Kyuhyun tertawa garing membuat namja disampingnya tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba saja Zhou Mi menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa berhenti Mi ?"

tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Bukannya menjawab pertannyaan Kyuhyun, namja bertubuh tinggi itu malah menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan menciuminya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Mi.."

"Sshh .. Biarkan seperti ini dulu" potong Zhou Mi. Namja tampan itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Hanya saja sedari tadi fikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh pembicaraan 2 yeoja yang ada dilorong kampus. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menganggapnya angin lalu, tapi ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tampak begitu akrab membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Kui Xian apakah kau mencintaiku ?"

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat mata Zhou Mi yang memandangnya sendu

"Ke-kenapa gege bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Jawab saja Kui Xian" seru Zhou Mi dengan nada setengah memaksa. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat prilaku Zhou Mi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasihnya ?

"Aku sangat mencintai gege" ujar Kyuhyun mantap

Zhou Mi mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun menggunakan ibu jarinya. Entah kenapa meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan mencintainya tapi hatinya masih belum merasa lega.

**o****Oo**

Zhou Mi terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah bercanda mesra dengan namja yang sama dengan yang kemarin membuatnya cemburu.

Zhou Mi mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya dia mendatangi kelas Kyuhyun dengan maksud ingin mengajak kekasihnya makan siang. Tapi pemandangan yang saat ini dilihatnya benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih. Bayangkan saja sekarang Kyuhyun dan Siwon asik bercanda disudut kelas sampai tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri di depan kelas sejak tadi.

Sungmin yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah datar Zhou Mi dipintu kelas segera menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ada kekasihmu" cicit Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Zhou Mi sedang berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

"Siwonie, nanti kita teruskan lagi ne ?" ujar Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja baby" kata Siwon sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Yak ! Jangan macam-macam" Kyuhyun memukul pelan tangan Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon tertawa.

Tak mau menanggapi Siwon lebih lanjut, akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih memilih berjalan riang menghampiri Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge kenapa tidak masuk saja ?" Kyuhyun memeluk manja lengan Zhou Mi. Sebenarnya Zhou Mi merasa senang dengan tingkah Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi kejadian tapi benar-benar membuatnya malas tersenyum.

"Aniyo, didalam sangat panas"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi. Panas ? Yang benar saja ! Setiap ruangan di SM University kan ada AC-nya.

"Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar" Zhou Mi berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun segera mengejarnya dan memeluk lengan namja itu lagi.

**o****Oo**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat tugas kampusnya sudah selesai. Yeoja manis itu segera menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Minnie aku duluan ne ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada yeoja imut yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya

"Ah ne, hati-hati Kyu" jawab yeoja imut bernama Sungmin meski tatapannya tetap fokus ke layar laptopnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan parkir SM University dengan terburu-buru karena ia tahu namjachingunya sudah menunggunya disana lebih dari satu jam.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Zhou Mi terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar kaca mobilnya diketuk seseorang. Namja tampan itu segera menegakkan duduknya dan menengokkan kepalanya kekiri. Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang yeoja berambut coklat bergelombang tengah menunduk sambil menatap kaca mobilnya. Segera dibukanya pintu mobilnya membuat si yeoja alias Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Hoaamm" Zhou Mi menguap lebar sambil sesekali mengucek matanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae sudah membuat Mimi-ge menunggu lama" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian membawa kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar dibahunya.

"Nan-gwenchana" kata Zhou Mi sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Drrrtt drrtt

Getar ponsel milik Kyuhyun mengagetkan moment romantis MiXian. Yeoja berpipi chubby itu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya. Ada pesan ternyata. Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat membaca isi pesan yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Kyuhyun memandang horor ponselnya dan Zhou Mi secara bergantian. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan cemas. Dia sedang merasa takut saat ini. Kyuhyun takut rahasianya terbongkar.

Zhou Mi yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya akhirnya bertanya

"Kau kenapa Kui Xian ?"

"Eng, aku ..aku" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat ini.

Zhou Mi yang merasa jengah karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun segera merebut ponsel yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun

"Jangan Mi !" Kyuhyun berusaha meraih ponselnya tapi Zhou Mi tetap tidak peduli. Ia penasaran dengan isi pesan yang membuat Kyuhyun bersikap mencurigakan.

Zhou Mi membulatkan matanya melihat isi pesan yang terpampang dilayar ponsel kekasihnya.

**From : Siwonnie**

Hey aku punya tempat bagus untukmu, ku tunggu kau di rainbow cafe sekarang. Jangan lama ne baby ^^

Zhou Mi merasa dadanya seperti dihantam batu besar. Jadi benar selama ini Kyuhyun telah mengkhianatinya ?

"Mimi-ge"

Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras saat mendengar nada panggilan kekasihnya yang penuh ketakutan. Zhou Mi meletakkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke pangkuan gadis itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

Zhou Mi menginjak gas dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal. Dia tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang menjerit ketakutan disampingnya. Suara klakson kendaraan yang bersahut-sahutan membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjerit histeris. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya sambil terus berdoa. Dia benar-benar takut saat ini.

.

.

"Temui dia" Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara dingin Zhou Mi. Mobil memang sudah berhenti tapi jantung Kyuhyun lah yang saat ini bekerja gila-gilaan.

Gadis itu menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat tulisan 'Rainbow Cafe' tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Cepat temui dia, jangan sampai dia menunggumu terlalu lama" kata Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum lega. Ternyata Zhou Mi bermaksud mengantarnya kesini. Ah, Zhou Mi memang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Gomawo Mi" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum manis

"Tapi Mimi-ge tidak marah kan ?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian

"Aniyo, untuk apa aku marah. Kita kan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa sekarang" jawab Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum lebar

"Jeongmal goma.." omongan Kyuhyun terputus saat dirinya baru menyadari perkataan Zhou Mi

"Ma-maksudnya apa Mi ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud namja dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak mau percaya.

"Kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini" jawab Zhou Mi dengan nada teramat dingin.

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Jantungnya pun seakan berhenti bekerja karena saking terkejutnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar barusan.

"Mi, jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha tertawa

"Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun !"

tes

Akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya berusaha meredam isakannya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Zhou Mi segera turun dari mobilnya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar.

"Ke-kenapa seperti ini Mi ?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri" jawab Zhou Mi datar kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat dengan kencang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks..hiks" sekuat apapun Kyuhyun menahannya, akhirnya isakan itu lolos juga. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya tega menyakitinya.

"Kyuhyun !"

Kyuhyun mendengar panggilan itu. Itu suara Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap terpaku ditempatnya. Kakinya terasa sangat sulit digerakkan.

"Kyuhyun kau kenapa ?" Siwon terlihat panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Hiks .. Sa-sakit" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ada. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sesak itu malah semakin terasa.

Siwon yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun. Namja bertubuh tegap itu mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan sang yeoja manis.

"Ini bohong kan Siwonnie ? Hiks.. Katakan ini bohong hiks.." Kyuhyun meracau dalam pelukan Siwon membuat namja pemilik lesung pipi itu semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sshh.. Ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"

.

.

Zhou Mi menepikan mobilnya asal. Dia tidak peduli sekarang ada dimana. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang menghujam hatinya.

"Aaaarrgghh !"

Zhou Mi memukul stir mobilnya untuk meluapkan sakit hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat lugu itu ternyata tega mengkhianatinya. Apa salahnya ? Selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, tapi apa yang ia dapat ? Yeoja itu malah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. 2 tahun menjalin hubungan yang terasa manis ternyata harus berakhir menyakitkan seperti ini.

Zhou Mi memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkram dadanya. Saking sakitnya, dia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi tidak bisa, dia seorang namja. Namja harus kuat. Tapi sungguh ia tak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit seperti ini. Zhou Mi hanya bisa menangis dalam hati, itu justru malah membuat dadanya semakin merasa terhimpit.

**o****Oo**

Pagi itu Zhou Mi bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang cukup err-mengerikan. Efek dari patah hati mungkin. Dengan langkah lesu namja itu menyambar handuknya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Suara shower yang menyala menandakan bahwa Zhou Mi sudah memulai ritual mandinya.

15 menit kemudian Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar dengan handuk melingkar dipinggangnya dan yang pasti wajah yang terlihat lebih segar.

Namja tampan itu meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas meja nakas. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Segera dibukanya pesan itu.

**From : Kui Xian**

Mimi-ge, sungguh aku tak mengerti letak kesalahanku dimana sampai kau tega memutuskanku. Tapi jika kau bahagia dengan keputusan ini maka aku akan menerimanya. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin bertemu denganmu di Heart Park yang ada di Seoul jam 7 malam. Aku akan menunggu Mimi-ge sampai datang :')

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecut membacanya. Kyuhyun mengajaknya bertemu ? Hah, yang benar saja. Dengan mudahnya yeoja itu mengatakan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Apa dia ingin membodohi Zhou Mi ?

Zhou Mi mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak ingin peduli. Namja tampan itu meletakkan ponselnya ketempat semula.

**oOo**

Malam itu langit kota Seoul terlihat sangat indah. Tidak biasanya banyak bintang bertaburan, berkelap-kelip menghiasi dinginnya sang malam.

Disebuah taman terlihat seorang yeoja cantik mengenakan dress berwarna biru ditemani kedua temannya sedang duduk dibangku taman. Yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu tampak terus mengedarkan pandangannya meski ia lagi-lagi harus mendesah kecewa karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Kyu, kau yakin dia akan datang kesini ?" seorang namja bertubuh atletis bernama Choi Siwon bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku yakin dia pasti datang"

Siwon hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terlalu naif menurutnya.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 9 Kyunnie" Lee Sungmin yang duduk disamping Siwon ikut berbicara. Ia sangat tahu bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun aslinya sangat benci menunggu.

"Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan datang menemuiku" tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat saat berkata seperti itu. Meski bibirnya mengatakan itu tapi hatinya merasa ragu. Tapi entahlah, meski Zhou Mi sudah memutuskannya semalam tapi ia masih merasa memiliki hubungan dengan namja itu. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih belum mengerti mengapa Zhou Mi memutuskannya karena Zhou Mi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kyunie jangan menangis"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku hanya tidak mengerti"

tes

Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Yeoja yang terlihat kuat itu nyatanya sangat rapuh.

Sungmin menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Yeoja penggila pink itu memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun tapi melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini membuat matanya terasa panas.

Siwon hanya mampu menghela napas melihat kekasihnya dan sahabatnya berpelukan. Hah, ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah Zhou Mi saat ini juga.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam menerpa wajah Zhou Mi yang berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Namja tampan itu memandang sendu langit malam yang padahal terlihat sangat indah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam. Harusnya dia sudah tidur tapi ia tidak bisa. Fikirannya selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menemui Kyuhyun, tapi egonya melarangnya. Perkataan dua yeoja dua minggu yang lalu, kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon serta pesan Siwon yang memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan baby selalu berputar di otaknya.

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh mengingatnya. Tapi dia juga merasa dirinya terlalu kejam. Wajah Kyuhyun yang semalam menangis selalu menghantuinya terlebih lagi ia tega meninggalkan yeoja itu dipinggir jalan.

Zhou Mi masuk ke kamarnya saat angin malam terasa semakin dingin. Namja tampan itu duduk dipinggir kasur. Tiba-tiba saja matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto kecil yang ada di meja nakas. Dia mengambil foto itu dan mengusapnya. Itu foto Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Foto itu diambil 2 tahun yang lalu saat kencan pertama mereka. Difoto itu terlihat Zhou Mi yang tertawa lebar sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Hah, dadanya terasa sesak lagi saat ingat bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun bukan miliknya lagi. Tapi biarlah, asal Kyuhyun bahagia maka ia akan berusaha merelakan Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

Zhou Mi segera memasukkan foto itu ke dalam laci.

Zhou Mi merebahkan tubuhnya berusaha memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk gulingnya.

**Flashback on**

Kyuhyun tampak duduk disebuah bangku taman sambil memainkan kakinya. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Saat itu Korea memang sudah memasuki musim dingin dan dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun tetap duduk ditaman itu hampir 4 jam demi menunggu namja yang dicintainya. Senyum Kyuhyun merekah saat melihat Zhou Mi- namja yang ditunggunya tampak berlari kearahnya.

"Kui Xian masih disini ?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya

"Ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Zhou Mi merasa bersalah. Zhou Mi membawa yeoja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu disini ?"

"4 jam mungkin"

Zhou Mi segera melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kui Xian tidak pulang saja ? Pipimu sudah memerah begini karena kedinginan, bagaimana nanti kalau Kui Xian sakit ?!" tanpa sadar Zhou Mi membentak Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menunggu Mimi-ge" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Zhou Mi hanya mampu menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang ?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mimi-ge pasti datang, aku yakin itu"

**Flashback off**

Zhou Mi segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba saja melintas diotaknya. Namja itu segera membuka lemarinya dan memakai mantelnya.

.

.

"Kyunnie, ayo kita pulang" Siwon tak henti-hentinya membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pulang, pasalnya ini sudah jam 11 malam. Angin malam sungguh tidak bagus untuk tubuh.

"Aniyo, lebih baik kalian saja yang pulang"

Siwon dan Sungmin lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

Sungmin mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Siwon

**Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini lalu kerumah si China pabbo itu**

Siwon tampak tidak setuju tapi tatapan tajam Sungmin membuatnya mengkeret.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang ne Kyunnie"

Sungmin mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah menyuruh kalian pulang sejak tadi" sungut Kyuhyun

"Kami kan mengkhawatirkanmu Kyu" kata Siwon

"Yak ! Aku bukan anak kecil" Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon membuat namja itu meringis sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Setelah itu Siwon dan Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terus menatap kue ulang tahun dihadapannya dengan pandangan sendu. Ya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun bermaksud memberinya kejutan, tapi kejadian semalam benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Kyuhyun memandang tempat sekelilingnya. Taman ini sudah dia rubah menjadi sangat indah. Balon berbentuk hati tampak banyak menghiasi taman itu, lampu-lampu kecil juga tampak berkelap-kelip. Banner dengan tulisan "Happy Birthday My Gentleman Zhou Mi" terpasang di kedua pohon yang berseberangan di pintu masuk taman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Jam 23.45. Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi rasanya.

Kyuhyun menatap kue dihadapannya dan menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil yang melingkari kue tersebut.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa salahku, jujur saja aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak lagi

"Selamat ulang tahun Nae-koala, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat lilin-lilin diatas kue mati. Padahal ia yakin tidak meniupnya, lagi pula tidak ada angin.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya tersebut. Tangan ini ? Benarkah dia datang ?

"Xie xie Kui Xian"

Mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas. Dia menangis lagi. Tapi ini merupakan tangisan kebahagiaan.

Namja itu- Zhou Mi semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Mianhae Kui Xian, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu ini salahku membuatmu seperti ini. Wo ai ni Kui Xian, jeongmal gomawo"

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Zhou Mi membuat Zhou Mi tercengang. Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi dengan mata basahnya membuat hati namja itu berdenyut sakit.

"Mian-"

Brukk

Kyuhyun langsung memotong perkataan Zhou Mi dan memeluk namja itu.

"Bodoh ! Kau sangat bodoh !"

Zhou Mi balas memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat. Tak dipedulikannya umpatan dan pukulan Kyuhyun di dadanya. Zhou Mi hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian tangisan Kyuhyun mulai reda. Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah manis yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat sudut bibir Zhou Mi berdarah dan pipinya lebam. Kyuhyun menyentuh sudut bibir Zhou Mi dengan hati-hati tapi itu tetap saja membuat Zhou Mi meringis.

"I-ini kenapa ?"

"Ini .."

**Flashback on**

Zhou Mi mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Untung jalanan sudah mulai sepi.

Saat ini dia hanya ingin secepatnya sampai ditempat Kyuhyun berada.

Zhou Mi segera memarkirkan mobilnya saat sudah sampai di Heart Park. Namja itu segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Ternyata kau datang juga heh ?"

Zhou Mi membeku saat melihat Siwon yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Zhou Mi pendek

Siwon mendengus mendengarnya. Enak sekali si tiang listrik pabbo itu berkata seperti itu, tak tahukah dia bahwa Kyuhyun sudah sangat lama menunggunya.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun masih kurang untukmu ?"

Siwon mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Mi.

"Setelah kau merebut Kyuhyun dariku, sekarang kau bermain dengan sahabatnya ?" kata Zhou Mi sinis saat melihat tangan Siwon memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Siwon yang mendengar sindiran Zhou Mi menjadi geram.

Bruggh !

"Zhou Mi !"

Sungmin menjerit histeris saat melihat Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghajar Zhou Mi. Sungmin berusaha melerai perkelahian di depannya. Tapi dia yeoja, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan dua namja dihadapannya. Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi melihat dua orang yang dekat dengannya sudah babak belur seperti itu.

"SUDAH CUKUP !"

Jerit Sungmin sambil menangis membuat dua orang yang terlibat baku hantam segera berhenti.

Plakk !

Siwon tercengang melihat Sungmin yang menampar Zhou Mi, sedangkan Zhou Mi menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kau brengsek ! Kau menyakiti Kyuhyun dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan pada Siwon ?!" teriak Sungmin di depan muka Zhou Mi

"Dia merebut Kyuhyun dariku !"

"Apa maksudmu ?!" teriak Siwon tidak terima

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mendekatinya, bahkan kau memanggilnya baby, jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu !" bentak Zhou Mi sambil mencengkram kerah Siwon. Siwon menatap tajam ke arah Zhou Mi, tapi ..

"Buahahaha .."

Zhou Mi mengernyit saat melihat Siwon tiba-tiba tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, dia juga melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu disini, kenapa kalian tertawa ? Apa kalian mendadak gila ?!" seru Zhou Mi sambil sedikit mendorong Siwon

"Ten-tentu saja buahaha.." rupanya Siwon masih belum bisa menahan tawanya. Zhou Mi memutuskan untuk meminta penjelasan pada Sungmin yang terlihat lebih waras dibandingkan Siwon.

Sungmin melangkah mendekati Zhou Mi kemudian

Plakk !

"Tiang listrik pabbo !" Sungmin menggeplak kepala Zhou Mi membuat namja itu mendengus sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun dan Siwon sering bersama karena Kyuhyun meminta bantuan kepada Siwon untuk membuat kejutan ulang tahunmu, soal panggilan baby itu karena sebenarnya Siwon itu sepupunya Kyuhyun"

Zhou Mi membulatkan matanya saat mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Jadi selama ini dia sudah salah sangka terhadap Kyuhyun ?

"Dan Sungmin adalah kekasihku jadi mana mungkin aku merebut Kyuhyun" kata Siwon berusaha menahan tawanya.

**Flashback off**

Plakk !

"Yak ! Appo " Zhou Mi mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari Kyuhyun.

"Mimi-ge pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah meragukan cintaku" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Zhou Mi hanya meringis mengingat tingkah bodohnya.

"Harusnya ini menjadi kejutan yang romantis tapi Mimi-ge malah menghancurkannya" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merona. Sejujurnya, seminggu yang lalu dia memang membayangkan bahwa kejutannya ini akan berakhir romantis.

"Ey, Kui Xian sudah mulai nakal eoh ?" Zhou Mi memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian menggesekkan hidung mereka membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Zhou Mi kemudian memotong kue tart yang tadi sempat diabaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kue ini masih terasa enak ?" kata Kyuhyun dengan lesu

"Mm, aku punya ide agar kue itu terasa enak" kata Zhou Mi sambil menyeringai

"Apa ?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi segera mengambil potongan kue yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengoleskan cream kue tersebut ke bibir plum Kyuhyun.

"Sshh .. Jangan protes" kata Zhou Mi saat melihat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah tertutup rata oleh cream. Dengan perlahan Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik

"Aku akan menikmati kue ulang tahunku sekarang"

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengerti, memejamkan matanya saat Zhou Mi mulai meraup bibirnya. Zhou Mi menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Namja itu menghisap bibir bawahnya dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya membiarkan namja yang dicintainya itu mengeksplor mulutnya.

"Emh .. Cpk cpk" Kyuhyun melenguh pelan saat kakinya mulai terasa lemas. Zhou Mi segera memeluk Kyuhyun agar yeoja itu tidak jatuh. Namja tampan itu masih asik menyedot lidah Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi menyedot dengan kencang bibir Kyuhyun sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

"Wo ai ni Kui Xian" Zhou Mi mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa itu artinya kita masih sepasang kekasih ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polos. Zhou Mi hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu yeoja dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus memberiku kue ini lagi" bisik Zhou Mi sambil mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat agak membengkak.

"Dasar koala mesuuumm !"

**The End**

Annyeong lovely readers, Mei hadir disini membawa FF untuk merayakan ulang tahun Zhou Mi oppa meskipun rada telat *plakk

Maaf yah Mei belum nerusin FF yang lain soalnya kemarin abis UN ..

Semoga FF ini engga mengecewakan yah ^^


End file.
